1.Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an electromotive furniture actuator for adjusting portions of a piece of furniture relative to each other.
2.The Prior Art
Such furniture actuators are generally known and are, for example, used for adjusting portions of slatted grids or the like.
From EP 0 372 032 B1 a furniture actuator of said type and formed as a double actuator is known for adjusting portions of a piece of furniture relative to each other, which actuator has a base body, on which are mounted a first actuator unit and a second actuator unit, each actuator unit being functionally connected to a portion of the piece of furniture to be adjusted in the assembled position of the furniture actuator. In the known furniture actuator an actuator unit serves to adjust a head support portion of a slatted grid, while the other actuator unit serves to adjust a foot support portion of a slatted grid. In the known furniture actuator, the base body is formed by a trough-shaped housing which is formed by an injection-moulded piece. The elements of the actuator units, namely an electromotor, a gear and a spindle drive, respectively, are inserted in the housing and are held in their fixed position by detention means and holding webs formed onto the housing.
A disadvantage in the known furniture actuator is that it is relatively complex and thus costly regarding its manufacture.
Similar furniture actuators are also known from DE 38 42 078 C2, EP 0 583 660 B1, DE 100 17 978 A1, DE 100 17 979 A1 and WO 01/76422 A1.
The invention is based on the object to provide a furniture actuator which does not have the disadvantage of the known furniture actuators and whose manufacture is thus simpler and consequently made less costly.